1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flashlight attachable to a cordless drill. More specifically, the invention is a flashlight case having a bracket which is adapted for attachment to a conventional spare bit holder built-in to the housing of a cordless drill in order to provide illumination while drilling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various portable power tools utilizing an accessory light in various locations, but none discloses the present invention which provides for attaching a flashlight onto a portable drill by means of a bracket attached to the flashlight case which snaps into a conventional bit holder(s) in the portable drill housing. There is a need for a small illumination source for a portable drill, and particularly a cordless drill, which can be readily attached to the drill to greatly assist in the drilling process, especially in a small, crowded, and shaded areas. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,615, issued on Feb. 11, 1958, to Charlie I. Durst describes a drill attachment precision verifier for a portable electric drill comprising a cylindrical sighting light device placed either on top or on either side of a portable electric drill. Inside the device is a light bulb in the rear actuated with a suitable light source by an external wire and light switch. The sighting device has the light traveling through a first convex-convex lens, a first cross-shaped sight, a second cross-shaped sight, and out the second convex-concave lens. The sighting device is attached to a U-shaped body member which has flanges for sliding in a track mounted on top of the drill. The device is distinguishable for requiring an external electrical source, two lens, and two cross-shaped sights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,670 issued on Aug. 25, 1998, to Phillip J. Snoke et al. describes a portable power tool light accessory with a mounting belt comprising a light supported by a flexible neck and a body attached by a detachable mounting belt around the portable drill in front of the trigger. The device is distinguishable for requiring a flexible neck and the mounting belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,278, issued on Aug. 31, 1976, to John Van Jackson describes a light positioned on top of the housing of an automotive impact wrench energized by a car battery. The light housing is integral with the tool housing and has wiring energized by a light switch on the side of the tool body. The light device is distinguishable for being integrated with the power tool body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,538 B1, issued on Mar. 27, 2001, to David B. Lemoine describes a miser light for a cordless battery operated drill located on various positions such as on top, below, or on the bottom battery case. The drill has a spring return trigger switch assembly which energizes the lamp first. The light source may be an incandescent or a halogen bulb matched to the output voltage of the tool battery. There is no disclosure as to the means of attachment of the lamp to the drill. The miser light is distinguishable for its lack of description for the housing and its attachment to the drill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,752, issued on May 30, 1989, to Lonnie W. Smith describes a saber saw tracing light comprising a focused miniature electric lamp with a focusing mechanism projecting a very narrow beam of light mounted permanently on the front of the saw blade to trace the previously scribed saw line. The illumination device is distinguishable for requiring a non-detachable miniature electric lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,588, issued on Oct. 10, 1950, to Leroy F. Cameron describes an illuminated electric drill having an electric lamp with a focusing lens built into the front housing below the drill chuck and energized along with the drill. The illumination source is distinguishable for its required built-in front location.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,882, issued on Aug. 8, 1950, to Moses Johnson describes illuminated handheld motor tools, such as buffers, grinders and drills. The cylindrical handheld drill has an offset lamp housing and a transparent nozzle either on one side of the right-angled chuck or aligned with an in-line chuck. The illumination means is distinguishable for requiring an integrated lamp and an angled or straight transparent nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,225, issued on Dec. 6, 1992, to Bernhard Palm describes a portable power tool with a light on a slider attached to the battery pack located at the bottom of its pistol handle for illumination of the work area. The light means is distinguishable for being required to attach to the bottom of the pistol handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,703, issued on Oct. 1, 1996, to Lewis W. Capps describes a mounting device for mounting a flashlight on a handgun. The device has a first bracket for attachment to the grip of the handgun, the bracket being contoured to the surface of the handgun grip and engageable with the grip by friction. The bracket, which engages the grip, extends partially around the grip and is further urged against the grip by means of an elastic band. The first bracket is connected to a second bracket which holds a flashlight under the grip in a desired alignment for coinciding with the gun barrel. The second bracket is located away from the grip except for an upper region that is welded flush to the first bracket so that it does not interfere with normal gripping of the gun. The device is distinguishable for requiring two brackets and being located on the bottom of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,436 B1, issued on Jan. 30, 2001, to Neil Gitkind describes a backpack lantern of a flashlight combined in the center of an elastomeric coupler having two to four legs with hook fastening patches on their ends to engage the ring of loop fastening on the upper part of a capped drinking container. The device is distinguishable for requiring the flashlight to be fastened to a drinking container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,436 B1, issued on Jan. 30, 2001, to Neil Gitkind describes a light source attachment to a drink container for use as a lantern for the home or when camping, comprising a flashlight with its head portion coupled to the open end of the cup with elastomeric couplers with up to four legs having hook fastening patches for attaching to a ring of loop fastening on the rim of the cup. The flashlight and its attachment are distinguishable for requiring elastomeric coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,288, issued on Mar. 4, 1952, to Joseph Pohanka describes a dental light comprising a socket member and a rear nipple holding the lamp with its outwardly flaring reflector adjacent the dental burr by a C-shaped metal clamp on the drill handle. The device is distinguishable for requiring a lamp with an angled socket member and rear nipple attachable by a C-shaped clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,376 issued on May 17, 1994, to Kirk W. McIntosh describes an illuminated multifunctional pocket knife and light device comprising a hollow channel above the integrated knife handle for the lamp and battery. FIG. 8 describes a detachable flashlight body with a locking tracking means attached to a truncated triangular slot on the top of the main knife case. The flashlight body contains the bulb and battery, but lacks a switch. The device is distinguishable for being limited to attachment to a pocket knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,167, issued on Jun. 12, 1973, to Glen H. Avery describes a spot light for a rifle or a bow in night hunting comprising a spotlight attached perpendicular to a vertical standard attached below the gun barrel. The battery is behind the standard and connected by exposed wiring to the lamp and the switch located on the rifle stock. The device is distinguishable for requiring a spotlight and a standard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,957, issued on Sep. 13, 1983, and German Patent Application No. DE 31 19 689 A1, published on Dec. 2, 1982, for Walter Moessle al. describes a dental drill with an integrated light. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to and integrated in a dental drill.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a cordless drill flashlight case and bracket device solving the aforementioned problem of illumination for a cordless drill is desired.
The present invention is a flashlight and bracket attachment for a cordless drill. The illumination is necessary in dark areas such as inside cabinets, closets, attics, and for basement ceilings, and the like. Conventional portable drills now have one or two storage spaces inside a cavity molded into the drill body and having a clip holder for screwdriver bits. Therefore, according to the present invention, the flashlight has a bracket attached on the side of the flashlight case, the bracket comprising a rectangular base element and a cylindrical element for insertion in the clip holder. In this manner, advantage is taken of the existing clip holder.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an illumination source attachment device for a cordless drill having an integrated screwdriver bit holder.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flashlight with a holder device for fitting the modified screwdriver bit holder cavity of a cordless drill.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder component having a cylindrical attachment element for removable attachment to the cordless drill.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.